


Possessor

by borgmama1of5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borgmama1of5/pseuds/borgmama1of5
Summary: Michael's thoughts on his new vessel.





	Possessor

Pleasure was not an angelic experience; however, extended time in his previous vessel had acquainted Michael with a filtered relationship to human emotion.  
  
And this was pleasure, as he slid on his coat and straightened his shoulders. He had absorbed from his host's mind a satisfaction in its appearance, pride in being able to use its attractiveness to provoke a positive reaction from others. This vessel's physicality was what Michael deserved. He had healed its slight imperfections immediately upon entering, and now, its muscles strong, its reflexes precise, he could revel in the sensations of this level of human existence.


End file.
